


Is It Worth It?

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Mythology - Freeform, im freewriting this in the car with my mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gods have always been,  and always will be. Though sometimes, even gods have to die and new must take their place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Worth It?

**Author's Note:**

> a vague HxH reference

A long, long time ago, in the middle of an island in the middle of the ocean, there lived a young boy. The boy was proud and he was determined to find something that was not taken away, but had left, willing the boy to chase him. A whisper on the wind: ' _Catch me if you can._ '

And the boy followed. He left his home in the middle of the island in the middle of the ocean to find what had run away from him. But, before he could, he found something even more precious. The boy found friends. He traveled with his friends and laughed with his friends, but then his friends had to leave. All but one. One friend stayed by his side because he had nowhere else to go. He protected the boy. But the boy said horribly cruel things to his friend. His last friend left him too. 

He was alone for so, so long, but his friends from the beginning, no matter where the were, would always be his friends. But the boy missed them anyway, and he missed the one he drove away the most.

They found each other again, like the boy hoped they would, and their journey begun again. 

But every journey must end, and the boys friend passed away and the boy was so taken with grief, that he soon followed.

But this was not the end. Not truly. This was the beginning to his final journey. 

The gods looked to the boy and they looked to each other and that day it was decided. The boy would be one of them on the day they faded.

The boy rested in his own afterlife for many centuries before the grandest of the four gods died, but he eventually did, and the boy took his place as the Sun. 

But the Sun felt out of place with the other gods because they were not his friends from his life long gone. And the gods pitied him once more.

The Stars gave up her place to one of his friends, and he was pulled from his rest to be with the boy. When the boys friend took her place, the stars shone very bright, and on the coldest of nights, they say the stars will burn scarlet, reflecting the eyes and the heart of the life they once knew.

The Sky was the next to pass, and in his place, another friend was awoken. The Sky's wind carried a new hope that all on the earth he once roamed would be happy as he was now that he was so close to the Stars, and closer yet to the Sun.

But the Sun was still unhappy, for the friend he held dearest was still not with him. The final of the First gods no longer pitied the boy, but grew angry with him for being so selfish, but even as a god, the boy could never change that. The final god passed with such rage and purpose, and brought forth the boys closest companion to take his place as the Moon. The Sun was happy, so happy, but his joy quickly fell for the Moon could not see the Sun, and they were so far apart, and the Sun cursed the last god.

The Moon shone brightly for he did not know that the Sun was waiting for him, but sometimes, they would cross paths and the earth wold darken for the sun was only for the moon that day.

And sometimes the Sky would weep for the Sun and the Moon for they were never truly together, and the Stars would dull so that maybe the Moon could shine bright enough for the Sun to see again.

**Author's Note:**

> pftthhbbbt what is this


End file.
